Uriel
Uriel (ウリエル, Urieru) is one of the four Seraphim archangels in the service of YHVH. Usually seen with Raphael, Gabriel and Michael. History In Abrahamic religion, Uriel was a high ranking archangel who was listed as the fourth angel that represented the four cardinal points, the others being Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. Although he is never mentioned by name in any of the widely accepted holy scriptures, he came to be known as Uriel which means "Flame of God" for his depiction of holding a flaming sword. He is said to carry the stars in the sky, and on the final day of judgement, he will oversee the resurrection and retribution of human souls. According to the Apocrypha, Uriel was the guardian to the gates of the Garden of Eden. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Race (Boss on Neutral and Chaos Paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race (Boss when not aligned with Yosuga) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Race *Digital Devil Saga 2: Light Race (Optional boss) *Majin Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Aeon Arcana *Persona 4: Justice Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Along with Gabriel, Raphael and Michael, Uriel is one of the four major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game-- the Seraphims, and one of the most powerfull angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the second floor, saying that the heroes souls are "wrapped in evil and darkness" before engaging them in battle if they're not law alligned. This fight, however, is entire optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Uriel's room. In Law route, he instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required in order for a triple fusion with Gabriel and Raphael can be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring"--a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Uriel is disguised as one of the senators and you fight him with Raphael. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Uriel can only be obtained evolving a Throne after the event of Mifunashiro ''Persona 4'' Uriel can be obtained through Normal Spread using Ganesha (Star Arcana) and Mothman (Hermit Arcana), and Triangle Spread using Yatsufusa (Hangedman Arcana), Gorgon (Empress Arcana) and Mithra (Temperance Arcana). It may also be obtained in its pure form through Shuffle Time at the Midnight Channel dungeon Heaven. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Skills ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:UrielSMT.jpg|Uriel as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei File:SMTIIsprite-Uriel.png|Uriel's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II File:Demi-Uriel.gif|Uriel in DemiKids Image:Uriel2.png|Uriel as he appears in Persona 3 uriel.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Category: Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Seraph Race Category:Daitenshi Clan Category:Tower Arcana Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Justice Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons